User blog:Dimensional consciousness/Seraphim
Seraph A seraph '''is a type of celestial or heavenly being. The singular "seraph" is a back-formation from the plural "seraphim", whereas in Hebrew the singular is "saraph". Tradition places seraphim in the highest rank in the Christian angelic hierarchy and in the fifth rank of ten in the Jewish angelic hierarchy. A seminal passage in the Book of Isaiah used the term to describe six-winged beings that fly around the Throne of God crying "holy, holy, holy". This throne scene, with its triple invocation of holiness (a formula that came to be known as the Trisagion), profoundly influenced subsequent theology, literature and art. Its influence is frequently seen in works depicting angels, heaven and apotheosis. Seraphim are mentioned as celestial beings in an influential Hellenistic work, the Book of Enoch, and the Book of Revelation. Kabbalah The 12th-century scholar Maimonides placed the seraphim in the fifth of ten ranks of angels in his exposition of the Jewish angelic hierarchy. In Kabbalah, the seraphim are the higher angels of the World of Beriah ("Creation", first created realm, divine understanding),whose understanding of their distance from the absolute divinity of Atziluth causes their continual "burning up" in self-nullification. Through this they ascend to God, and return to their place. Below them in the World of Yetzirah ("Formation", archetypal creation, divine emotions) are the Hayot angels of Ezekiel's vision, who serve God with self-aware instinctive emotions Seraphim The Seraphim lineage is one of the original Founder Primal Sound Fields of the Gold Order Ray, which encompasses the Seraph lineage of which would be called the Winged Ones. They are an extension of the Family entity of RA (14D) from the next Universe through Andromeda Galaxy, the Seven Higher Heavens which live within the practices of the Law of One. The '''Seraphim had their own enslavement issues(Because some of them followed Lucifer(Enlil)) having been intricately involved with the creation of the planet earth and involved with its many Timelines and histories of the evolution of the human race. The Seraphim races committed to help humanity evolve from the lower creational realm of 3D earth. The Seraphim are a part of the original creators of the divine human species prototype that were genetically designed with the potential to evolve into a embodied Christos consciousness. Their energy signature and imprint is certainly a part of all of us as human beings and part of the planet earth collective consciousness. One of the things that the Seraphs did many moons ago in the human evolution experiment is actually create a ley line and Axiatonal Lines grid system on the earth. The Seraphim became the guardians of the earth to protect the horizontal shields and their timelines until the humans could evolve to such level to become the guardians of the earth. This was done in a grid or ley line consciousness and Ray structure that is referred to as the Golden Eagle Pylon Network (Golden Eagle Grid). This was actually a creation of the collective Guardian Founder Races of which the Guardian Seraphim and Avian Races became through this grid known as the Golden Eagle Grid the Guardians of the Horizontals. The Horizontal ley lines are the network that create the clock shield template instructions that directly control the consciousness movement through time and space as a linear experience, and therefore are related to the Morphogenetic Field that create horizontal Timelines in many dimensions. Fallen Angelic History Now during the Atlantean cataclysm and what is known as the Luciferian Rebellion about 26,000-30,000 years ago, this is when the planetary star gates, the planetary grids Ley Lines became controlled by the NAA Controlling races such as the Reptilians and the Alpha Draconis/Orion Group Draconians. And this Golden Eagle Grid grid became, during this time, under the control of these beings who used these collective consciousness grids for reversed purposes of malintent designed for the NAA/False Gods which was the opposite from their original purpose. So, in the last 26,000 years, the Golden Eagle Grid became controlled and was primarily used as a mind control broadcast station, literally, that would send out manipulated information to the mass human population. The Golden Eagle Grid literally became like a mind control weapon because that is what they have been using it for. It had been reclaimed back a few years ago in terms of the Guardian Founder Races who are working to rehabilitate the places of the fallen consciousness grids and override the patriarchal mind control through the activation of the Mother Arc Hubs. Family of Michael This dark or reversal code infiltration is what forces the phenomena of Fallen Angelic Races to live within a distorted dimension and damaged and violent blueprint of itself. The phenomena of demonic entities and its growing lucerferian energies of Imposter Spirit are a result of this distortion being spilled upon the earth plane and human beings. When the Seraphim hybridized with the Reptilian - incredible genetic damage was suffered. (The original hybridization attempt was overlit by the Elohim and was intended to actually heal the genetic anomalies bringing more balance to make rehab of the Reptiles possible.) The Gold Order Seraphim are a part of the original Three Primal Sound Fields and were one of the three creators of the Kristal bodies of Angelic Humans. Krystal Diamond Sun Matrix Therefore all human bodies hold genetic history and relationship to the Seraphim and Angelic Avian Races, such as the Family of Michael. Seraphim Line Heart Healing Because what's happening on planet Earth right now, the Seraphim bloodlines are the most affected right now because of their relationship to the Golden Eagle Grid and how that particular consciousness grid which is a part of the mind matrix of the Seraphim races. It's like saying they're first in line to be distorted because of this genetic connection. Category:Blog posts Category:History/Information Category:Angels